


Come Around

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble in which Jim nibbles on Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Around

## Come Around

by Aimee

Author's website: <http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Set/4824>

This is just a little drabble that I wrote while I was on vacation this summer. Hope you like it! 

DISCLAIMER: Jim, Blair, and all things Sentinel belong to Pet Fly Productions and UPN. The plot (such as it is) of this story, however, belongs to me. 

* * *

"Take it down, put it in your diary   
Come around to the pleasant side   
Put it down to another experience   
Come around to the other side." 

\--Clannad, "The Other Side." 

The evening had started innocently enough: sitting on the couch, watching football, drinking beer. But now Jim was...he was.... "What are you _doing_?" Blair squeaked.   
  


"Nibbling on your neck."   
  


"But _why_?"   
  


"Uh . . . cause we're out of chips?"   
  


Blair paused. "Jim, are you _drunk_?"   
  


Jim considered. "Maybe a little." He sucked at Blair's throat.   
  


Blair gasped in pleasure. "Wait! We can't. I mean, you're a _guy!_ "   
  


"Believe me, Chief, we can. We most definitely can." He flicked Blair's nipple.   
  


"Well . . ."   
  


"C'mon. It'll give you something interesting to write about in your diary."   
  


"It's a _journal_ ," Blair said, and kissed him. 

THE END 


End file.
